<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Only one Halloween by cbchannie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27308575">Only one Halloween</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cbchannie/pseuds/cbchannie'>cbchannie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, First Kiss, Getting Together, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Holding Hands, M/M, Secret Identity, Strangers to Lovers, Thigh Grabbing, University, actually not really, halloween party, slight cross-dressing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:13:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27308575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cbchannie/pseuds/cbchannie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix wasn't exactly that type of university student to spend his Friday or Saturday evenings in a crowded club or bar drinking and waking up somewhere in nowhere, but once his best friend jisung got him to go to the biggest Halloween party in town he changes his mind.</p><p> Especially when his "friends" left him alone in the line to the scariest hunted house he's ever seen. But right at this point god sends him a helping hand.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han &amp; Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Only one Halloween</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was late October, Felix's friend Minho's birthday party was just over and the next big thing in the calendar was Halloween. Everyone was already prepared: decorations inside and outside, pumpkins big and small carefully placed at almost every doorstep, a few Lightstrings here and there at windows. The streets covered in orange and yellow leaves, leaving a crunch when you step on them. Kids running around in thick jackets while their parents tried to catch them.</p><p>"And why exactly do you want me to come?", Felix asked not interested in going to a Halloween party at all. "Everyone is going and I don't want to be alone. Please Liix!", Jisung begged shaking the youngers shoulders. "But it's so exhausting, buying a costume, makeup. Why can't you just go with Minho?" "Because I'm shy you know that. Pleaseeee! Besides I already have a costume for you and you'll like it", Jisung fake cried and Felix sighed. "Fine"</p><p>In fact Felix did like his costume jisung prepared for him. He gave Felix a witch costume with a big black hat now placed over his blond and black hair, freshly died with spray, almost covering his whole face. Seungmin put some dark eyeliner and eyeshadow on his eyes making him look "more mysterious". But if that wasn't already enough Felix wore a black crop top with a black tennis skirt underneath combined with thigh high socks and black boots with heels, all in all covered with a long black cape. "You look hot lix", Minho complimented while Jisung sent him a death glare. "But why exactly is this party so hyped, Jisung said everyone's going?", Felix asked. </p><p>"First of all not everyone is going but plenty of people a friend of mine said the whole music production major is going. And it's so special because hyunjin's home is like the biggest I've ever seen and they have a whole hunted house and stuff, candy and drinks every flavour. The dream of every party goer", minho explained and suddenly Felix felt more than excited.</p><p>After a few minutes Minho's car came to a stop right before the biggest mansion Felix ever laid his eyes on. "Wow", he whispered eyes as big as oranges. They all got out and Jisung excitedly jumped to the front gate and opened it with some kind of card.</p><p>"Welcome to the best party you've ever going to", Jisung joked and helt the gate open for the other two before it fell back. Hyunjin always wanted to make sure that only the ones he invited and their friends came so he gave out the door cards for the main gate. Luckily over Halloween his parents were always out of town leaving their son alone in the big mansion, what, of course, was the best opportunity to throw big Halloween parties.</p><p>"Ah Minho, glad you came, friends of Minho, have lots of fun, this probably is one of the best nights you'll ever have", a waiter welcomed them at the door, slightly bowing before he opened it.</p><p>"Holy shit", the curse left Felix mouth before he noticed but what he saw was way better than he expected. The entrance hall was almost twice as big as his room leading into a big living room where young university students were either passed out in the corner, dancing on the crowded dance floor lighted with a disco ball hanging from the ceiling or leaning at the kitchen island and drinking one drink after another. "Are we like late or something?", Felix asked and he saw Minho shaking his head. "They're just early, after us will probably come the other half", Minho explained and Felix nodded in shook. </p><p>"I'm getting us some drinks", Minho said before he disappeared in the crowd.</p><p>"Oh my god... is there a DJ Pult?!", Jisung asked excitedly jumping up and down and pointing to a small area in front of the crowd. </p><p>"Yea it is, we're waiting for our two campus dj's", Someone spoke behind the two and they turned around.<br/>
"Oh Hyunjin, hey", Felix greeted the older and Hyunjin smiled back at him.<br/>
"Nice seeing you here Lix, so you did get your invitation?", he asked and Felix's eyebrows raised in confusion. "Invitation?"</p><p>"Yeah, I gave it to- oh, he doesn't know you! Ahh, I forgot. I'm sorry Felix but I'm glad that you're here", Hyunjin laughed, his eyes disappearing with it. </p><p>"The hunted house opens in a few minutes if you guys want to go-"</p><p>"Hyunjin!", Another voice interrupted the three, heads spinning to reveal two boys wearing all black with a lot of equipment.</p><p>"Hey guyys!", Hyunjin greeted them, hugging both. </p><p>"You guys got everything?", Hyunjin now looked at Felix and Jisung both nodding in synch.</p><p>"Okay great, you come with me, we have to set up your music stuff", he jumped at pulled the two males in direction of the dj pult.</p><p>"Woah Lix, they are-"</p><p>"Hot. Yes oh my god!", Felix screeched, running around Jisung like a little child on the playground.</p><p>"I was gonna say, in the same department as I, but if you wanna put it like that", Jisung laughed now making Felix stop in his movements.</p><p>"You know them?!", Felix screams.</p><p>"Not exactly knowing but they're pretty popular, never got there names actually. I just know that their both older than us. The one with the black hair is Minho's age or even older and the blond one is a year older than us. But I think the blond is dating Hyunjin", Jisung explained and Felix listened with open ears.</p><p>"Hey what are you guys talking about", Minho suddenly appeared next to them holding three drinks in his hands and handing Jisung and Felix each one of them. "Ah, just about the two Dj's that just arrived, Felix thinks they're incredibly hot", Jisung laughed and Minho nodded knowingly.</p><p>"So you're more into older guys yeah?", Minho teased throwing an arm around Felix.<br/>
"Eh... y-yes?"</p><p>"I'm pretty sure they take a break in an hour maybe you can talk to them?", Minho suggested and he agreed.</p><p> </p><p>Infact they did take a break but at this time the three others were on their way to the hunted house. Felix was there against his own will since he was a scaredy cat but Jisung insisted that he had to go with them or they might never find him again. "I can just wait outside while you go inside", Felix suggested but the other two didn't even listen to him. </p><p>While they waited in the line more and more people got behind them and made it more embarassing for Felix if he just stayed outside and so he took all his courage to go inside that damn house. "Ready?", a guy asked him standing at the entrance making sure that only the schedule amount of people were going in.<br/>
"And you even want to go all alone. Wow respect", he said and Felix looked at him confused. He turned his head and saw that neither Jisung nor Minho were in sight.<br/>
"Eh... I'm-"</p><p>"I'll go with him", a sudden voice interrupted him taking Felix's hand in his own.</p><p>"Okay then have fun", the guy smiled leading them both inside.</p><p>"I'm sorry that was probably kinda weird and out of the blue", the guy that took his hand said bowing slightly.</p><p>"No, No. It's fine really. My friends left me and I'll probably scared my ass off. So really thank you", Felix thanked him. "Oh, okay. I'm Chan nice to meet you", the other introduced himself.<br/>
"I'm Felix"</p><p>While they walked around Felix took his time looking at Chan. The other was dressed as vampire. He wore a black coat and underneath a black button up shirt tucked in his black leather pants, combined with high black boots. Chan's hair was brown and styled back only a few strains hanging on his forehead. All in all he looked hot if there wasn't the thick makeup covering his eyes and a black masked pulled up to his nose. Felix probably wasn't going to ever recognise the other again after this night, especially since chan wore red contact lenses finishing up his whole costume.</p><p>"I don't actually get it. Hyunjin said it was hella scary but I think it kinda sucks", Chan said after both of them walked around a few minutes without any jump scares.<br/>
Felix was on his way to say something when the lights turned out and a few loud screams were heard. One of them right behind him.</p><p>"C-Chan are you still there?", Felix stuttered out trying to catch his breath. "Yes I'm still here, don't worry Lix", the older said his hand gripping Felix's waist and pulling him against his chest.</p><p>"I'm scared", he whispered clinging on chan's vampire coat like his life depended on it. "It's okay Lix, I'm not gonna leave you", chan whispered, Felix feeling a pair of lips ghosting his ear.<br/>
Chan took of his mask in the dark.</p><p>A few seconds later a red light at the end of the corridor turned on and a few shadows were seen walking straight up to Felix and Chan.<br/>
"Oh god chan, they're coming to us", Felix began to shake in chan's arm while the older tightened his grip around his waist.</p><p>"Okay when I say 'go' you start running and never, never let go of my hand, okay?", Chan asked and Felix nodded.</p><p>"Okay. GO", Chan shouted and started running in direction of the shadows. Felix never felt so much adrenaline in his whole life clinging onto chan's hand with so much strength that he was sure chan's hand will have a few bruises afterwards.</p><p>When they escaped the hunted house trough a backdoor, Felix straight up fell to his knees trying to catch his breath.</p><p>"You okay Lix?", chan asked carefully rubbing small circles on Felix's back while hugging him tightly.</p><p>"I'm sorry I shouldn't have run that fast", Chan apologized and Felix shook his head rapidly.</p><p>"Please don't apologize. I was scared and you saved me, thank you Chan really", Felix whispered.</p><p>"I- I have to go now. But I really enjoyed our time together", Chan said as they stood up again.</p><p>"Oh, o-okay", Felix looked down but soon felt a pair of lips pressing a kiss on his cheek.</p><p>Felix made his way back to the main house and entered it through one of the side doors. "Felix!!", he heard a familiar voice shout his name and saw Jisung and Minho running to him.<br/>
"You two. You left me alone, I was scared to death in that house!", Felix shouted angrily.</p><p>After that attack they decided to drive home and Jisung apologized about 500 times on the way back.</p><p>"Can we go there tomorrow too?", Felix suddenly asked as he was about to get out of the car.</p><p>"Felix. There's only one Halloween every year"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. As time passes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A year later when Felix decides to go to Hyunjin's Halloween party a second time to find his "lost" vampire again.</p><p>Sequel to: only one Halloween</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey Lix!", a voice shouted and the freckled boy lifted his head from his textbook. "Oh, hey Hyunjin"</p><p>"Whatcha doing?", the older asked scanning the book with a slight hum. "Just some English literature, nothing important actually"</p><p>"Anyways! Since last year my invitation didn't reach you, I wanted to ask if you'd like to come to my Halloween Party this year?", Hyunjin asked raising an eyebrow and hoping for the younger to agree." Are this two DJ's coming again?", Felix asked interested. "Yess of course, I'm still dating one of them", he grinned. </p><p>"Then I'm coming"</p><p> </p><p>When Halloween finally came around Felix was more than prepared. He wore the same costume as last year, there still could be a chance that he would meet chan again, and was ready to be left alone by minho and jisung again so that he decided that it was better if he went alone from the start on.</p><p>"Feliiix! Hello, glad you came!", Hyunjin greeted him excitedly as he walked through the main door into the large livingroom. </p><p>"Hey Hyunjin", he greeted back and let himself be dragged towards the large kitchen where a small bar was created.</p><p>"I actually wanted to introduce you to someone if you don't mind?", Hyunjin asked and Felix shook his head what gave the older a sign to drag him through the crowd again.</p><p>"Changbin~!", Hyunjin sing sang loudly as he approached a small guy standing near the dj set up. "Oh hey babe, what's up?", changbin greeted now placing an arm around Hyunjin's waist.</p><p>"That's Felix a good friend of mine, I think you saw him quiet a few times already.</p><p>"Oh yeah, you were here last year too, you were with jisung and Minho right? Anyways I'm changbin nice to meet you", changbin introduced himself shaking Felix's hand shortly.</p><p>"Ah yes I was, nice to meet you too", a smile played around Felix face as he remembered that Changbin was one of the hot dj's from last year.</p><p>"What are you majoring in?", Changbin asked, pulling Felix out of his headspace.</p><p>"Me? Oh ehm dance same as Hyunjin that's mainly were we met. You?", Felix explained and changbin nodded in interest.</p><p>"Music production, I'm actually in a small rap group with two of my friends. One of them is Jisung by the way", he grinned.</p><p>"Jisung? He didn't tell me that, I smell betrayal", Felix joked making changbin and hyunjin laugh slightly.</p><p>"I have to set up the dj stuff now, if you would excuse me, see you later hyunjin and Felix was nice meeting you", Changbin bid his goodbye and left the room in rush.</p><p>"Anyways! You got something to do? I saw some other dudes on the couch they were playing something I guess", hyunjin suggested and Felix agreed, he had nothing else to do anyways.</p><p>"Heyy Jaemin, Jeno! Watcha doing?", Hyunjin greeted the both males sitting on the floor laughing like two hysterical hyenas. "Ohh Hyunjin hiiii!", they greeted him still giggling, probably because of the way to much alcohol they already drank.</p><p>"Nothing much actually, here that dude, sorry I forgot your name already, is SUPER FUNNY", Jaemin exclaimed pointing to a guy dressed as vampire who was sitting on the couch.</p><p>"Chris, once again. But don't worry I didn't got your names either", the other laughed both younger ones joining in again.</p><p>"Hyunjin who's that?", Felix whispered to Hyunjin starring at the male who was sitting on the couch. "That's Christopher Bang, he's majoring music production with Changbin", he whispered back in a hush voice.</p><p>"How come I've never seen him before?", Felix asked and Hyunjin giggled lightly.<br/>
"He switched Universities last year in September after he got a scholarship. But he's still in Junior year since he started mid semester", Hyunjin explained. "I know you think he's hot", he laughed and Felix blushed deeply.</p><p>A loud laugh from Jaemin interrupted the two making Chris smile and pop out his dimples. "You guys have a problem with us joining you?", Hyunjin grinned and the three of them shook their heads in synch. "Not at all", Chris smiled patting the spot next to him. As the sneaky bitch Hyunjin was he pushed Felix next to Chris and sat himself down on the floor next to Jeno. </p><p>"Oh, wait do I know you?", Chris asked interested, turning his attention towards Felix. "Ah no, I'm Felix", he smiled at the older. "Right Felix, nice to meet you, your freckles are amazing", Chris grinned while the heat rose to Felix's face in less than one second. "Thank you"</p><p> </p><p>As the night went on and more and more drinks made their way down Felix's throat he found himself constantly clinging onto Chris like his life depended on it. Their small group of five joint even more people and were now more like drunk high school students, screaming, singing and talking so loud that you couldn't even hear the music coming from the speakers. Felix's head was resting on Chris' shoulder while he sat on the older males lap who couldn't keep his hands by himself and constant fiddled on the youngers skirt.</p><p>Jisung, who was cuddled up against Minho, sent Felix questioning and warning looks through the time when Chris hand came near his ass every now and then. Felix was very aware of the looks Jisung send him but he was definitely old enough to decide for himself if he wanted the extremely hot guy behind him to touch him or not. "Chris it's fine you can", Felix whispered into the older males ear waiting for any reaction the older could make.</p><p>Felix didn't even have to wait that long as after a few seconds a hand made their way under his skirt and placing it on his thigh. A soft sigh escaped his lips pressing himself tight against the older. </p><p>"Lix, we...", Chris sighed, his lips ghosting over his ear. A shiver ran down Felix's back suddenly remembering the way chan's lips ghosted over his ear too, one year ago. When Felix opened his mouth to speak a loud voice interrupted them. "Oi Chan! Your turn!", it was Changbin shouting from the dj table.</p><p>"Ah Shit, I forgot", he mumbled slowly lifting a confused Felix from his lap.</p><p>"your name is... chan?", Felix asked looking at the older. Now noticing the way he looked, the same vampire costume, the same thick makeup, the strains of hair hanging on his forehead. Everything looked like a year ago. "Eh.. yeah? Of course it is Felix? But if you'd excuse me I really have to", chan pointed to a hysterical jumping and waving changbin. </p><p>It all made sense to Felix why chris or chan was so open to him from the beginning and didn't said a word when he was clinging onto him and sitting on his lap the whole evening.</p><p>"What's up with you?", Hyunjin approached him from behind making Felix jump slightly.</p><p>"Chris, or chan. He was with me in the haunted house last year because Minho and Jisung left me alone. I thought I'd never see him again but turns out it was him the whole time", Felix explained starring at chan who now had the big headphones on and vibed to the song he just started playing. </p><p>"So you've been crushing on him for a year now. Thinking you'd never see him again and now you sat on a guys lap and turns out it's the same one you've been looking for. How cute and romantic", Hyunjin sighed dramatically.</p><p>"What's cute and romantic?", changbin asked from behind slipping his arms around Hyunjin's waist.</p><p>"Youu!! Please do me a favour and switch parts with chan for five minutes again. I need this two to get together", he pleaded shaking rapidly his boyfriend's shoulders.</p><p>"And what do I get?"</p><p>"Lot's of kisses and cuddles", Hyunjin snickered making pouty lips.</p><p>"Okay, fine", Changbin sighed making his way back to chan.</p><p>"Thank you so much Hyunjin, I owe you", Felix thanked him bowing deeply.</p><p>"No problem but go now get your Loverboy", he laughed pushing Felix away to the dj table.</p><p>His legs were shaking as he saw chan confused leaving the dj table and starring into the crowd until he made eye contact with felix. "Felix?"<br/>
"Hey... chan. I really have to tell you something and it would be really great if you could listen to me", Felix pleaded and chan looked even more confused.</p><p>"Okay yeah, tell me, tell me baby", chan was smiling like crazy showing his dimples but making Felix feel more insecure about himself than ever before.</p><p>"I- I didn't notice that it was you actually, just when Changbin called you and... I was looking for you. I just came tonight to find you again because. Because I-"</p><p>"Hey Lix", chan whispered making the younger look up to him. "If you're trying to say that you like me, I like you too don't worry", he smiled, again. </p><p>A warm smile teeth and dimples on full display making Felix blush deeply but nod in agreement. "C-can I kiss you?", Felix stuttered quietly almost so quiet that chan couldn't hear him but he did. </p><p>Chan linked their fingers together bringing the other hand on Felix waist and pulling him closer. His breath hitched when chan tilted his head and finally kissed him. It felt like something was missing in his heart but immediately got filled with all the love he had for the man in front of him and knowing that he was already addicted to his kisses and could never get enough of them. If felt like someone protected him, a warm hand welcoming him were he belonged. Something he waited for, for so long finally wasn't a dream anymore.<br/>
But most importantly; It felt like home.</p><p>"I love you Felix", chan whisper between their second kiss pulling Felix even closer.</p><p>"I love you too chris", he giggled pressing himself against the older male.</p><p> </p><p>When chan finally finished his session at the dj table it was long after midnight and Felix was already getting sleepy his head slightly tripping to the side every few seconds. </p><p>"Lixie baby, let's go home", chan welcomed him with open arms he couldn't say no to.</p><p>"You're sleeping at my place if you're wondering", he laughed and Felix nodded in agreement not even noticing that he was dragged outside the large mansion.</p><p> </p><p>When Felix awoke of his sleep he found himself in a large bed, his shoes, hat and coat already removed leaving him in his skirt and crop top. He didn't even notice the figure of the older approaching him until a muscular arm sneaked it's way around his waist. </p><p>When Felix turned around to look at his now boyfriend he gasped slightly and his hand immediate cupped the olders cheeks. "You look this cute without makeup?", he gasped and squishing chan's cheeks. "Wow chris I feel like I just fell in love with you again", he dramatically sighed laying down on the mattress.</p><p>"I'm glad you do", chan laughed showering the youngers face with kisses.</p><p>"If you want to remove your makeup and change, the bathroom is over there", chan said making him nod in agreement.</p><p>"Thank you channie hyung"</p><p>"Drop the hyung I'm your boyfriend"</p><p>"Okii, channie boyfie", the younger laughed closing the door to the bathroom now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I actually didn't plan on making a sequel because I liked the way it turned out, BUT! I actually had a few ideas already when I finished the first part and now I decided to write the sequel hehe :D</p><p>I hope you enjoyed it at least a bit and thank you so much for reading this here! ❤︎</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading the late Halloween Oneshot and I hope you enjoyed it!</p><p>This is actually my first time on ao3 and I'm kinda nervous, I was planning to post another oneshot before but it turned out to be this one!</p><p>Thank you! :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>